The Experiment
by WolfHowl091
Summary: Bella has had an idea. What if animals could become vampires? With Alice's help, Bella will find out.


P.O.V. Bella.

Ok. I saw a guy walking a dog the other day and thought, hey, what if you could make vampire pets?

"Edward, I've got an idea."

"What now Bella?"

"It's amazing!"

"What is?"

"Since you're so unenthusiastic, I won't tell you."

"I think it's a cool idea." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice!" I said. "I'm going to ask Carlisle if it's possible."

So I ran up to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Ah, Bella. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Ok. This might sound stupid but…"

"But…"

"Ok. What I really want to ask is if you can…um…"

"If you can...um…what?"

"Well, if you can create…um…vampire animals?" he frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I, um, just wanted to know."

"I don't know, I've never tried doing it." He said, turning back to the computer screen.

"So…can I try it?"

"I don't see why not." He replied.

Yes!

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome."

I ran down the stairs to find Alice.

"So, what animal are we going to turn?" she asked.

I hadn't thought of that.

"Um…maybe a cat or a dog."

"Ok, do you think we should tell the others so we can all have a vampire pet?"

"No, we need to see them first, so we know nobody will be in danger."

"Can I have a rabbit?" Alice asked.

We both laughed and headed into the forest.

"Have you got some morphine?" Alice asked.

"Do I look like I would carry morphine around?"

"I guess not."

"You wait here and I'll get some morphine from Carlisle." I said.

"But they're animals. Won't it be different from humans?" Alice asked.

"Well ,if it knocks them out, they won't feel anything. Will they." I said. Alice didn't look so sure.

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this one."

"Wait, can't you just see the future and tell me what happens?"

"I can't see the future on command, Bella." she said.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." I said, sprinting to the house.

I asked Carlisle about the morphine and he said, "I am a doctor, not a vet." Helpful!

So I grabbed a syringe of morphine and ran back into the forest. Alice was waiting for me, she had a rabbit in her arms. She nodded and I stabbed the rabbit with the syringe. I used half of the morphine.

Alice bit the rabbit. It moved a bit and then was still.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"I think so…" Alice said. The rabbit moved in her arms and then opened its eyes. They were red.

The rabbit moved around in her arms. "He's thirsty." She said. Alice put him on the ground. A little field mouse was nearby, the rabbit pounced and the mouse was dead.

"Look at its eyes." I said.

"They are already gold." Alice said.

"So, what are you going to call him?" I asked.

"Hmm…since he is Black, Pepper." She said.

"That's cute." I said. " Maybe now, you should get a white one and call it Salt."

"That's a really good idea!" Alice said. "Wait what's Pepper doing?"

'Pepper' was nibbling some grass just off the path.

"Maybe he's like Nessie. You know, eating blood and human food. But in this case, blood and grass." I said.

"Maybe you're right. Come on, let's go and find a white rabbit." She said.

We found a white rabbit. I injected it and Alice bit it. The morphine was nearly gone.

"Right, what animal do you want?" Alice asked.

I looked around.

"A cat." I said.

We found a stray cat on the road. It was limping and one of its paws had glass in it.

This time, Alice injected it and I bit it. It took about a minute and the cat was on its feet.

"What are you going to call it?" Alice asked.

Since it was a tom cat. Tom.

"Tom." I said.

"How original." Alice said.

We both laughed and ran home with our new pets by our side. We got to the house and went in.

"Hello girls. How did it go?" Carlisle asked.

"Well." Alice said.

"Yep! The animals hunt blood and the food they ate before they became immortal." I said.

"Ok, so can everyone have one?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see why not." Alice said.

"I want a dog!" Edward said.

"Can I have a rat or a snake?" Emmett asked.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Rosalie said. "Can I have some butterflies?"

"Butterflies!?" Emmett said. Rose scowled at him. He shut up.

"I might have a few guinea pigs." Esme said.

"I am going to have some fish." Carlisle said.

"Jasper, what do you want?" Alice asked.

"A bat maybe." He said.

"Ooh, now we are going to have a vampire bat!" Emmett said.

We all laughed.


End file.
